dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters
The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is a group of women trained to combat the Mist Wolves that originate in the Mist Kingdom and terrorize the surrounding forested areas. Their group plays a major part in the story of the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. They also play a role in several other games. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is based on concepts from the folk tale, Little Red Riding Hood. History The Order was founded by Isabella, the first Red Riding Hood. Her experiences in the forest with the Hunter drove her to take in and train other orphaned girls to protect the forest as the two of them had done for years. With the help of Geppetto, the Hunter and Isabella transformed the treetop training ground the Hunter had initially built into a hideout for the new Sisterhood. With Amelia's help, Isabella fashioned magical red robes for the Sisters to wear that would prevent any animals from detecting their scent. She then began to select orphans from nearby villages to join her Order. For generations after Isabella, the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters continued to keep the forests safe from Mist Wolves and other dangers. They maintained a shrine to the Moon Goddess that had been there for centuries, and kept the Moonstones protected from falling into the wrong hands. Although there are only a small number of notable members, many unintroducted Sisters can be seen in the background of the game wearing their iconic Red Riding Hood Robes. The Order has a long history of electing one of the Sisters to be the leader. This Sister is bestowed with the title of the Elder Sister. The current Elder Sister of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is Ruth. The previous Elder Sister, Teresa, died serving her duties. The original Elder Sister was Isabella, herself. The Red Riding Hood Sisters took in a number of surviving Mist Wolf pups after their battle with the Wolf Queen. They've raised these pups and now work in unison with some of the very wolves they used to fight against. The Order sent members to investigate the strange happenings in Montafleur. Ruth, Brianne and Jessica were initially sent (possibly with others, as well). Jessica returned to base early after being plagued by nightmares. After Brianne was abducted by the Beast seen throughout Montafleur, Ruth returned to base for back-up. Rapunzel has worked with the Red Riding Hood Sisters, particularly in the Montafleur case. However, since she has never been seen with a red cloak with the Sisterhood's emblem on it, it can be assumed that she is not a member of the Order as of yet. Ranking In the Sisters' matching puzzle, we see five of the notable members listed on the left, with their pictures on the right. Upon closer inspection we can see that beside each name, a unique badge is displayed. These symbols help us understand the existing hierarchy within the Sisterhood. The terminology tied to each badge is unknown, save for Teresa's, which we can assume represents the title of Elder Sister (as this puzzle was completed before her death). The badges are as follows (in order from highest to lowest): Relevant Parables The First Red Riding Hood Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Notable Members * Isabella (founder, deceased) * Teresa (former Elder Sister, deceased) * Ruth (current Elder Sister) * Jessica * Eldra (traitor, deceased) * Briar Rose * Shadow (Ruth's wolf) * The Fairytale Detective (honorary member) * Emma * Brianne Gallery rrs sisters emblem.jpg|To Train. To Protect. To Honor. Hideout entrance.jpg|Entrance to Red Riding Hood Sisters' Hideout hideout waterfall.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Waterfall hideout training room.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Training Room Hideout hunter.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Meeting Hall Hideout meeting room.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Meeting Room hideout library.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Library 412856 394408017265900 1770590756 o.jpg|Outpost in the Woods Mist wolves 4.jpg|Mist Wolves in the Sisters' Hideout sisters captive 2.jpg|The Sisters Taken Captive ruth sisters.jpg|The Sisters with Wolf Pups sisters dungeon.jpg|The Sisters in the Mist Kingdom rrs animation.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Animation rrhs roster.jpg|Roster of the Sisters; The Red Riding Hood Sisters sisters parable.jpg|Sisters Parable Image Rrhs tutcharm.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters' Logo Riding hood pendant.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Pendant Godmother sewing hos.jpg|Red Riding Hood Robe in Amelia's Sewing Room Workshop posters.jpg|Blueprint of the Sisters' Hideout in Geppetto's Workshop Emmareunion.PNG|Lady Emma Returns to the Sisters Briar diary.jpg|Briar Rose's Diary Entry About Joining the Sisters Teaser1.jpg|Scratched Out Carving in the Queen of Sands Teaser Video TT&TTB_Red_Riding_Hood_Sisters'_Wedding_Gift.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters' Wedding Gift TT&TTB_Red_Riding_Hood_Sisters'_Wedding_Gift_Message.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters' Wedding Gift Message 47230.png|Red Riding Hood Sisters' emblem (transparent) www.jpg|Menu Wallpaper mmm.jpg|Loading screen Wallpaper sisters captured.jpg|The Sisters Being Taken to the Mist Kingdom Raphael_eldra_sisters.jpg|Two Sisters Coming to Eldra's Aid Sisters_1.jpg|Jessica and Ruth jessica_2_by_moon_shadow_1985-d72dmrv.jpg|Jessica and Her Sister with their Weapons eldra__amp__raphael_by_moon_shadow_1985-d72dmwr.jpg|Eldra with Raphael elle_redridinghoodsisters_image1.jpg|Ruth Awaiting the Detective's Help Teresa_1.jpg|Teresa 192f9c5a1b906c56980f5cd2af74fd28.jpg|Ruth BriannePNG.png|Brianne Shadowibox.jpg|Shadow Rrs_ready_for_battle.jpg|Sisters Ready for Battle 120x140.png|Eldra RRHS_Hunting_Horn.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Hunting Horn Category:Affiliations Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Queen of Sands Category:Characters Category:Females